The development of mobile communication devices over the past decade has brought upon the evolution of increased functionality for these devices. Instead of being used solely for voice communication purposes, many current devices offer added functionality such as data communication, appointment tracking, memo writing, playing music or taking pictures. These added functionalities are typically integrated within the mobile communication device.
Generally, these added functionalities, along with basic functionalities, can be used at any time with user assistance or intervention. For instance, a user typically has to select an icon or press a button to start a music player or take a picture. Without a protective covering, the button or icon can be accidentally depressed thereby causing unwanted pictures to be taken or music to be played which, in turn, can drain a battery. This is especially problematic if the mobile communication device is located within a user's pocket or purse whereby the accidental button press goes unnoticed. Also, the parts performing the added functionality, such as a speaker or a camera lens, can easily get dirty if not covered.